Cadam
by tennisgirl77
Summary: A whole bunch of one-shots about Adam and his girlfriend Cara and their love adventures together. They'll go places, help their friends out and learn new things along the way. I do not own lab rats.
1. Amusement Park

**Hey guys! This is the first one-shot of my story with Cadam(credit for name Cadam goes to ****daphrose) **** I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Amusement park

Cara's pov:

"Here are your tickets" the ticket man said giving Adam and me our tickets, "Enjoy your day at Golden Amusement Park."

"Thanks" Adam told him putting his wallet back in his pocket, "We will, come on Cara." We walked into the park.

"I can't believe we're finally here" I cry, "The drive here took forever!"

"Yeah" Adam replied, "There was so much traffic and it was frustrating."

"Well if we would've gone in your dad's Davencar like the rest your family did we could've got here earlier" I teased.

"Yeah Cara, but I just wanted to have some alone time with you. Tasha is always wanting to take pictures of us and stuff."

"I think it's nice that she does that."

"Yeah but she does it ALL THE TIME. Every time I see you all I see is a flash of light from the camera."

"I see your point."

"Yup."

"Well let's forget about that and let's get on one of the rides" I say playing slugging his shoulder.

"Alright" he chuckles, "What ride do you want to get one first?"

"Ummmm…..how about the "Lightning Bolt"? Not only is it the tallest rollercoaster ever, but it is the fastest one too!"

"Sure! I'm been dying to get on that ride, but first can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Adam no. If we eat right before we get on the ride, we could get sick and puke while riding. We can eat right after we get on the ride, ok?"

"But Cara I'm starving…." He gives me these big droopy eyes.

"Alright fine! You can eat, but I'm not going to. And if you puke on me, you're going to be in trouble." Adam gave me a hug.

"You can never say no to my big droopy eyes can you?"

"No I can't. They're just so hard to resist!" We walk over to the hot dog stand. Adam orders 3 hot dogs with ketchup, mustard and relish on them. He also buys a pop to drink. He then eats them all in less than 5 minutes.

While walking over to the ride I say, "Are you sure you want to get on the ride Adam? You ate those hot dogs pretty quickly."

"Cara I'm fine, really" he says drinking the last bit of his pop.

"Ok." We get into the waiting line and see Leo and Janelle.

"Hey guys" we say to them.

"Hey" Janelle says. Leo waves hi. "I can't wait to get on this ride! Leo's a little scared though."

"I am not!" he exclaims, "It's just that it's so….high." I chuckle.

"Well we're not afraid. Are we Adam?" He shakes his head no.

"We sure aren't" he replies, "This is going to be awesome!" When we finally get on the ride we put our seat belts on. Adam and I are in the way front and Leo and Janelle are right behind us. The ride starts and we are slowly going up the hill. Once we get to the top, the ride pauses for a second. Adam and I look at each other. We know what's about to happen next. We then go down the hill super fast. We all scream. We go through a couple of loops and tunnels. When we get off the ride Janelle and I pick up the pictures that the ride took of us on the last loop while Leo and Adam sit down on a nearby park bench.

"Omg look at Leo on this picture" she laughs.

"It looks like his eyes are going to pop out" I joke, "Did you hear Adam screaming like a baby?"

"Did you hear Leo screaming like a girl? AWWWWW!" We laugh. We then walk over to a now only Leo on the bench.

"Hey" we say to him.

"Where's Adam?" I ask. Leo points to the left. I see Adam puking into a trash can. Oh no.

"Adam" I cry as I run over to him and rub circles on his back. After he was done puking, I handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth off with.

"Thanks" he says, "And you were right. I should've eaten after the ride. I hear his stomach gurgle.

"Maybe you should sit down and take it easy for a little while" I say to him as I lead him to the bench. His face is a greenish color. Leo gets up and Adam eases down onto the bench.

"Umm….we're going to go now to another ride" Leo says standing up, "Hope you feel better Adam." He and Janelle walk off.

"I'm sorry Cara" Adam says to me.

"Awww it's ok baby" I reply kissing his cheek, "We'll just stay here for a while until you feel better."

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be mad? Everyone makes mistakes." He smiles.

"You know I love you."

"I love you more" I add.

"I love you most….."

**Did you guys like that? Review and see ya later!**


	2. Talent Show

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews and here's the next one-shot**

Talent Show

Adam's pov:

It was 2:57. School would be let out in 3 minutes. Instead of listening to the math teacher's instructions on finding the surface area of a cylinder, I stared at the clock on the wall. The end of the day announcements came on.

"Remember students" the lady on the announcements says, "Auditions for the talent show next week will be held in the auditorium after school on Wednesday. You can sign up for a time in the office. Everybody have a nice day." The school bell rang. Every kid in my class sprinted out the door. We have been bored with lectures by Ms. Green for an hour. I honestly think we should be watching movies dealing with numbers rather than listening to a teacher lecture things you'll probably forget by the next day.

As I'm walking in the hallways, I hear something. It sort of sounds like a piano. I follow the sound and find out it's coming from the music room. I open the music room door and walk inside. As I close the door, I see Cara playing the piano while singing. Her back is turned and she doesn't see me. Her playing; it sounded so, beautiful and perfect and I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend.

"Wow great job" I say. She jumps and turns around.

"Oh" she says, "It's you Adam. Thank you. I've been in here for an hour or so since I had a free period today. She scoots over on the piano bench. "Come sit." I nod and sit right beside her.

"You should sign up for the talent show" I tell her.

"Oh no I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"What if I don't get past the try-outs?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll get past the try-outs."

"And if I do, I'll still be scared to perform in front of everybody."

"Don't be scared. They'll love you."

"What if people laugh at me?"

"Then I'll punch them in the face." She laughs. "What? I will. You don't believe me?" She laughs again.

"Haha" she cries, "You're too silly. Ok fine I'll enter, but only if you promise to sing with me." What?

"Me sing with you?" I ask, "Cara I couldn't….."

"I heard you sing before and your voice is awesome."

"Cara…"

"No excuses. You'll do fine. Please for me?"

"Alright fine, but I'm only doing it because I know it's something you want." She hugs me.

"Oh thank you Adam. Come on let's find a song to sing together." For another hour we search for a song to sing. After a while we finally find one, practiced singing it and then headed home.

"Awww you and Cara singing together is going to be so cute!" Bree exclaimed.

"You better not mess it up Adam" Chase teased, "You'll mess it up for Cara."

"I won't" I reply, "Cara and I are going to do great!"

"What song are you guys singing?"

"It's a surprise. You'll hear it at the show next week."

"Please Adam" Bree pleads, "Just give me a hint." I shake my head no.

"Sorry. I promised Cara."

"Ugh fine" Bree cried plopping onto the couch. All of a sudden her face lit up, "Maybe if I talk to Cara long enough, she'll tell me the name of the song!" She sprints up the stairs to talk to Cara on the phone.

"Hmm…maybe I should enter the talent show." Chase states.

"And what talent do you have again?" I ask.

"I have plenty of talents thank you." Chase huffed marching up the stairs.

At the talent show auditions Cara was shaking like she had just jumped into a bucket of ice.

"Oh my gosh Adam we're up next" she shivers, "I'm freaking out!" I embrace into a hug.

"Don't worry so much about it. If we make it we make it. And if we don't, it's their problem that they don't know what real talent is!"

"Ok." Turns out the next day, we found that we had made the cuts and were performing on the stage next week. Everyone was happy for us and stuff, but I felt really bad for Chase. His mathematician talent act didn't exactly go too well. He didn't seem bothered by it though, so maybe it wasn't a big deal to him.

The night before the talent show, Tasha took Cara and me shopping for clothes to wear for our performance. Cara picked out a pretty pink dress and I just picked out a tuxedo to wear. The next morning and afternoon went by really quickly. In no time, Cara and I were about to go on to sing our song. My whole family was here to support us and so was Cara's family. They all sat in the first two rows. I look beside me and see Cara having a panic attack. She was breathing heavily and panting.

"I don't know if I can do this Adam" Cara exhaled.

"Here sit down Cara" I lead her over to a chair and hand her a water bottle. "Here drink some water."

"Thanks" she says after taking a sip of water.

"Cara, don't worry about the audience out there, just focus on singing."

"Adam I can't…."

"Hey" I say lifting her head up to face mine, "Just look at me out there. It'll be just like rehearsal, just you and me alright?" She pauses for a long time, and then nods.

"Ok" she says cheerfully standing up, "Let's do this." We hear our names get called to go out on stage. Once we get out there I mouth Cara the words,

"Just pretend we're at rehearsal." She nods and we begin to sing.

_But with you_

_But with you I found my place_

_ I see your face,_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door _

_Love is an open door with you_

_ With you_

_With you_

_With you, Love is an open door_

After we finished singing, the crowd cheered. I hugged Cara.

"See" I whisper in her ear, "I told you that you could do it. You did great."

"No Adam" she replies, "We did great."

**How was that? If you guys don't know the song they sung at the talent show, it ****was "Love is an Open Door"**** from **_**Frozen**_**. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time.**


	3. Appendicitis

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for the longest time. I had trouble thinking about what to write about next. But I finally found something so here's the third one-shot. **

Cara's pov:

"That was a great movie" I said to Adam as we walked out of the movie theatre.

"Yeah" Adam cried, "It was nice that the guy in the movie's girlfriend took care of him after he got his appendix taken out."

"Yeah. You hungry?" I ask Adam.

"Actually I'm not" he answers. Not hungry? What? Adam's always hungry.

"You okay Adam? You're always hungry."

"Yeah I'm fine" he assures, "I'm just not hungry right now. But maybe I can eat a little bit with you."

"Ok if you say so" I say, "Let's go eat!"

Adam's pov:

After I got home from dinner with Cara, I see Tasha in the kitchen with Bree icing cupcakes.

"Hey" Bree said, "How was the movie?"

"Cara and I loved it!" I tell her.

"That's nice" Tasha replies, "Do you want to test out one of Bree's cupcakes?" Even though they looked super good, I just didn't feel like eating.

"No thanks" I answer.

"What?" Bree exclaimed, "Adam I promise my cupcakes won't taste bad."

"Sorry Bree" I say, "I'm just not hungry right now. Maybe tomorrow." I walk over to the couch and sit down. I start to feel pain in the side of my waist and stomach. Hopefully I didn't pull a muscle or something. I lie down and decide to take a little nap before bedtime…

I wake up feeling bad pain in my stomach. I jolt my eyes open and cry out in pain while breathing heavily. Bree ran over to me and looked at me.

"Adam what's wrong?!" she cries, "Are you okay?!"

"Stomach hurts" I spit out, "Feels like it's about to explode."

"Chase go get Mr. Davenport!" she shouts to Chase who I assume is in the kitchen.

"Don't worry Adam; Chase went to get Mr. Davenport."

"Tell him to hurry"

Cara's pov:

At 9:00 at night, I get a call from Bree telling me that Adam was rushed to the hospital. I immediately drive up to the hospital. I try not to speed on the road, but I'm anxious to get up there. Once I get inside the hospital, I immediately spot Chase and Bree.

"Guys" I shout as I rush over to them, "Where's Adam? Is he ok? Is he alive?"

"Relax Cara" Chase calmly said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "He's fine. He's resting right now." I exhale in relief.

"Good" I tell them, "What's wrong with him?"

"Well he woke up screaming in pain at the house a couple of hours ago" Bree explained, "We rushed him to the hospital and they did some operation on him claiming that he needed his appendix taken out immediately."

"His appendix?! Poor Adam."

"Mr. Davenport told us to stay out here while he and Tasha go talk with the doctors in Adam's room. Leo went to the bathroom." I see Tasha and Mr. Davenport walk out of the room.

"Is he going to be ok?!" I exclaim.

"He'll be fine" Mr. Davenport replies, "He just needs some rest."

"So, when can we see him?" Bree asks.

"Tomorrow morning at the most"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry guys, but the doctors don't want anyone visiting Adam right now."

"But we're family" Chase cried.

"I know guys, but it is how it is." I sigh. I won't be able to see my Ady-Wady till tomorrow. The next morning at 6:00am I was at the hospital and ready to see Adam. The front office secretary told me what room Adam was staying in and I walked into Adam's room. Adam was sleeping soundly on his hospital bed. I walked over to the table beside his bed and put the flowers I bought earlier for him from the gift shop into a vase. I then sat on the bed beside him. He looked okay, so that's good news. I grasped his hand in mine and his eyes start to open.

"Cara?" he starts.

"Hey" I softly say, "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. " He yawns.

"Tired?"

"Very"

"Maybe you should go back to sleep then" I run my hand through his hair.

"No. I want to talk to you Cara…ouch" he holds his stomach.

"Ok" I scoot closer to him.

"Can you hand me my ice cream cup and spoon from on the table?" I nod and grab the cup and spoon.

"Here" I say dipping the spoon into the ice cream, "I'll feed it to you." He smiles. "Open wide" He opens his mouth as I put the ice cream into his mouth. After a couple spoonfuls of ice cream, I put the cup and spoon back on the table.

"Thanks" he tells me, "Ice cream's the only thing I can eat for awhile, well at least that's what the doctors tell me."

"That's because ice cream won't upset your stomach" I explain. I pause for a second, "I was really scared last night when I got a call from Bree saying you were rushed to the hospital."

"Well I'm ok Cara" Adam replied, "So you don't have to worry."

"Well I'm still worried" I say, "But not as much as before. I will not keep my eyes off of you until you're a 100% better." He runs his fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad I have a girl like you who cares about me." He cries.

"And I'm glad I have a boy like you who cares about me." We kiss. He yawns again.

"Hate to do this to you Cara, but I'm about to fall asleep."

"That's ok. Get your rest. I'll wake you when your family comes in."

"Ok." He slowly falls asleep.

"Sweet dreams love" I kiss him on the cheek as I pick up a magazine from the table and begin to read it.

**How was that guys? Hope you liked it. I need your help guys. I have no idea what the next one-shot should be about, so if you have any ideas leave them in your review. Thanks! Love you guys, review and see you later!**


	4. Appendicitis(continued)

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I feel really bad that I didn't make a Cadam Halloween themed one-shot, but I PROMISE I'll have a Thanksgiving and Christmas themed story for this. And thanks for all the suggestions. Guess what…I'm using them ALL!(except for the ones that have to do with Halloween. Sorry guys:() **

**Shout-outs to: **

**LRLover33**

**Daphrose**

**Lois77**

**Guest **

**And ****Lois77, ****I'm sorry I couldn't do your Halloween themed idea, but I can still use your scary movie idea if you want me to. And also ****PrincessSparkleKitty, ****Cara's name is** **pronounced like Kara, or **_**Care-a**_. **Well, here's the continuation of the last one-shot! (idea by ****LRLover33****)**

Appendicitis Part 2:

Adam's pov:

After I wake up from sleeping, my family is now here to see me.

"You're finally awake" Leo states, "You've been asleep forever!"

"Leo stop over exaggerating" Bree snapped, "He's only been asleep for a couple of hours." A couple of hours?! "You haven't even said hello to him yet!"

"You haven't either Bree!"

"Well if I wasn't talking to you then…."

"Guys calm down" Mr. Davenport sternly tells them, "Adam doesn't want to hear all of your yapping."

"Yeah Leo" Bree muttered.

"Bree…"

"Sorry."

"Hey Adam" Mr. Davenport said to me, "How are you feeling?"

"Well" I respond, "My stomach still feels a little funny, but I guess I feel better than the last time I was awake."

"We're so glad you're ok" Tasha says as she fluffs my pillow.

"Where's Chase?"

"Oh Chase went with Cara to the cafeteria."

"Cara is the sweetest person ever" Bree claimed, "She's been up here with you for hours. She hasn't left your side once. We had to force her to go with Chase to get something to eat."

"She was supposed to wake me when you guys arrived" I reply, "How long have you guys been here?"

"About three hours."

"Three hours? I've been asleep for a long time." I see Chase and Cara walk into the room. Cara is sipping pop out of a pop can while holding a big balloon that reads, 'Get Well Soon'.

"Hey Adam's up" Chase said with a spark of excitement in his voice.

"Hey Adam!" Cara cried as she plopped down on the bed, "You feeling better?" I nod.

"Much better" I tell her.

"I got you a balloon to make you feel better."

"Thanks Cara."

"Awww they're soo cute" I hear Tasha whisper to Davenport.

"Tasha…." I groan, "I heard that."

"Sorry sweetie, I just couldn't help myself" she replied. I hate when Tasha awws in front of Cara and me. It's embarrassing.

"You're so lucky Adam" Leo tells me, "You get to only eat ice cream! Ice cream! Nothing else except for ice cream! No peas, carrots, spinach, apples, lettuce….."

"Uh I think he gets that he doesn't have to eat any disgusting foods" Chase interrupts while rolling his eyes, "And all those foods you listed are actually pretty tasty."

"Ok now I really believe he's a Martian" Leo blurted out to everyone, pointing at Chase.

"Speaking of ice cream" Cara laughed, "You probably should be eating some more of it right now. You haven't eaten since this morning." A question popped into my mind.

"Oh yeah" I start, "I almost forgot. Why didn't you wake me up when my family arrived?"

"Oh yeah" she began, "Sorry about that. Ten minutes after you fell asleep, they came in. I didn't want to wake you up again. You were sleeping so soundly and I just didn't-"

"Oh no you're fine" I quickly tell her, "I understand. Thanks for not disturbing me." I let out a small smile. "Can I have some more ice cream now?" She laughs.

"Shouldn't you ask your dad that question?" I turned to Mr. Davenport.

"Can I have some more?" I ask him.

"I don't see why not" he answered. He handed me a cup of chocolate ice cream. I then handed the cup of ice cream to Cara.

"Will you feed it to me?" I ask her.

"Sure" She began to feed me.

After I couple of days, I was well enough to go back home. Tasha told me I could stay on the couch if I wanted and I could actually EAT my meals on the couch too! We've never been allowed to eat anywhere but in the kitchen, except when we were sick. I've never been that sick before to where I had to rest on the couch, so this is my first time!

Cara visited me every day. She would always bring over a special treat for me, like cookies, cupcakes, cakes, etc. to make me feel better. And they did make me feel better. While she was over the house, we would also watch T.V, sing, read stories and take naps. Once I fully recovered, I decided that I would do something nice for Cara since she's been so nice to me. My plan failed because it turns out a week later, Cara had to get her appendix taken out too! After her operation, I went to visit her.

"Hey Cara" I say walking into her hospital room, "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better." she chuckled a little bit.

"I brought you some chocolates from the gift shop" I tell her.

"Aww you're too sweet" she replies, "Too bad I can't eat them until I get better though." I sit on the bed next to her.

"This is the worst day ever" she states, "I've been stuck in this bed all day and I'm missing school and…" I then kiss her. After a couple seconds, we break the kiss.

"Did that make your day better?" I ask.

"Oh yes" she answered, "It made my day a whole lot better."

**How did you guys like that? Hopefully I can post the next one-shot soon. This is way off topic, but for some odd reason…I now have a huge crush on Spencer Boldman! I mean, I've always liked him, but not as much as I do now. Now….I have thoughts like, 'what would it be like if we dated?' or 'I wonder how strong he is?' etc. I even started following him on instagram! I guess it's some kind of phase I'm going through…..anyways enough with my personal life issues and back to info on the next update! The next one-shot will be based on one of ****daphrose's ****ideas. I'm going to try to post it by next week, but I can't guarantee it. Review and see you guys next time!**


	5. Jealous

**Hey guys! Did everybody enjoy lab rat's "Face off"episode? Hope you did. Ok so as I said last update, ****daphrose****, you're ideas are used in this one-shot. And ****Guest **** who had the idea of a brase one-shot, don't worry, I'm going to use it. I'm just using people's ideas in the order of who reviewed first. So here's the list of whose ideas are going to be used next:)**

**Lois177**

**Guest**

**PrincessSparkleKitty**

**And LrLover333 again**

**So here's the next one-shot!**

Adam's pov:

"Tasha please tell Bree that she can't tag along with Cara and I to the park."

"Why can't I?"Bree whines.

"Because I'm surprising Cara with a picnic! And I want it to be a private picnic, which means only me and her!"

"Sorry Bree" Tasha told her, "You heard Adam. He just wants to be alone with Cara."

"Oh come on Adam" Bree pleads, "I promise I won't ruin your date-"

"No!" I reply.

"But I want to go with you! Don't leave me here at home! The only person who will be here later is Chase and he's not fun to play with at all!"

"Well hang out with Owen then."

"He's out of town visiting family."

"Well I'm sorry your day's going to be boring, but you're not coming on the picnic with Cara and me." She huffed as she sunk back into the couch we were sitting on. The doorbell then rang. That must be Cara. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Adam" Cara said as I let her in.

"Hey Cara" I reply.

"Hey Bree!" Bree faced Cara and waved slightly.

"What's wrong with her Adam?"

"Oh she's just mad that I told her that she can't come with us to the park."

"Why can't she come with us Adam? The more the merrier."

"Because Cara, I want to spend more private time with you." Her face turned red.

"Aww well….." she turned back to face Bree, "Sorry Bree. You heard my hubby! He wants to spend more private time with me."

"Wow thanks for backing me up Cara" Bree puffed.

"Sorry" Cara replied. She then tugged on my arm. "Come on Adam. Let's go!"

"Tasha" I shout, "We're leaving!"

"Ok" Tasha replied from the back room, "Have fun you two!" And with that we drive off to the park. While I'm driving, Cara is on her phone texting.

"Who are you texting Cara?" I ask her.

"Oh just my neighbor from a long time ago back when I lived north from here" she answered, "My neighbor just moved into this area."

"That's cool."

"My neighbor and I used to be the best of friends. We did everything together! We used to draw pictures, read and even play tennis together!"

"That sounds cool" Her neighbor seemed like a nice girl. Once we reached the park, we got out and started walking towards my favorite picnic bench. I carried my picnic basket filled with food in one of my hands. I make sure Cara can't see the basket in my hand.

"So" I say to Cara putting my arm around her neck, "I have a surprise for you!"

"You do?" Cara asked surprised, "You're the best boyfriend ever! What is it?"

"You'll see" I tell her, "It's just right up this hill." We walk up the hill were my favorite picnic bench is. Once I spot my picnic bench, I see some teenage boy about our age sitting on my favorite picnic bench! Before I could say anything, I see Cara's eyes widen.

"DANNY?!" she cries out. The teenage boy turns to face us and I see a smile erupt on his face.

"CARA?!"

"OMG HI!" Cara runs over to the boy and gives him a hug. I squint my eyes. Wait. What's going on here? Who's that boy? And why is he hugging my girlfriend? I walk over to them slowly. By the time I get over there, Cara and the boy are talking to each other and laughing.

"Uh Cara" I start, "Who's this?"

"Oh" she replied, "This is my old neighbor I was talking about earlier." HER NEIGHBOR!

"Hey I'm Danny" the boy said holding out his hand, waiting for me to shake it, "You must be Cara's boyfriend."

"I thought your neighbor was a girl" I point out, ignoring Danny's hand.

"I never told you that" Cara corrected, "No. My neighbor was a boy."

"Oh" I say, "Well nice to meet you" I shake his hand.

"So what are you doing here" Cara eagerly asked Danny.

"Well I just moved here last week" he told, "So I just wanted to visit some things around in the city."

"Oh that's cool." After five minutes of them talking, I was starting to get upset. My picnic for two is getting interrupted by some guy who's stealing my Cara's attention away from me!

"Cara" I say interrupting her and Danny's conversation, "I still have to show you the surprise."

"Oh yeah right" Cara exclaimed, "Sorry Adam!"

"Hey are you guys having a picnic?" Danny asked, staring down at the basket in my hand. Great. He just ruined the surprise. Cara gave me a sweet look.

"Is that the surprise? A picnic? Adam that's so sweet."

"Well it was a surprise" I say glaring at Danny, "But yes, it's a picnic."

"Oh I can't wait to see what food's in the basket" Cara says excitingly, "Well it was nice seeing you again Danny. Catch you later!" He waves bye and I start to look around for another picnic table to sit at since Danny took my spot.

"Hey guys" Danny calls out, "I was just about to eat myself here on this table. You guys want to join me?"

"Sure" Cara starts, "We'd-"

"Um" I butt in, "No thanks. This picnic I had planned was just for Cara and me. You know, a private picnic."

"Oh" Danny replies disappointed, "Ok then. See you guys later." We start to walk off.

"Adam" Cara quietly says, "I know this was supposed to be a private picnic, but can we invite Danny to join us?"

"But Cara-"

"I haven't seen him in such a long time. And he looks so lonely over there by himself." I turn around and see Danny looking over at us, probably waiting for me to agree to sit with him. "Please?" She asks in such a cute, sweet tone.

"Ugh…fine"

"Yay!" she cheers, "HEY DANNY! We're coming to sit with you!" She skips over towards the table. I slowly drag my feet over towards the table and sit down on the opposite bench of Cara and Danny. Why is he sitting next to my girlfriend?!

As we begin to chow down on our food, Danny starts to irritate me more and more.

"Do you want me to show you a magic trick Cara?" he asks. She nods and he pulls a dime out from behind her ear.

"Hey you're good" she laughs.

"Oh that wasn't my best trick." From out of nowhere he pulls out some flowers and hands them to Cara.

"Aww your sweet." What? No one gives Cara flowers except for ME! I pick up the ketchup container and purposely squeeze it, causing the ketchup to squirt on Danny's shirt.

"Whoops" I say childishly, "My hands must've slipped." Cara frowns at me.

"Will you excuse us for a second?" she asks Danny. He nods and she gets up and pulls me along with her to a nearby tree.

"Ok what's your problem?" Cara screeches, "You've been acting weird all day!"

"Oh I have a problem" I tell her, "Ever since Danny showed up, he's been nothing but annoying! Making goo goo eyes at you, telling jokes, giving you flowers." Cara smiles.

"Oh I see what this is about. You're jealous."

"Jealous? Cara I am not jealous! I'm ten times a better person than Danny will ever be!" she chuckles.

"Adam there's no reason to be jealous. I'm not Danny's girlfriend."

"Well he sure thinks that. I mean he can do things that I could never do, like play tennis like you, tell funny jokes, tell stories.."

"Adam" she explains, "Danny may be one of my good friends. He can do a whole bunch of neat things too, but he's not as special to me as you are. You're my boyfriend. You're the sweetest, kindest, funniest, dreamiest guy ever." She hugs me. She then kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww" I saw blushing, "You mean it?"

"Yup!" We break our hug. "Now do you feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I got upset with you talking to Danny."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you when Danny's around. You want to go back to the table now?"

"Sure. Let's go!" We walk back to the table and we enjoy our time at the park with Danny.

**So how was that? Hopefully you liked it! Next one-shot will be based on ****Lois77****'s idea. Then the next one-shot after that will be based on ****Guest****'s idea. Review and see you guys later!**


	6. Scary Movie

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thanks for the reviews! So as you know, ****Lois77****'s idea is being used in this one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy this!**

Cara's pov:

"Adam, are you sure you don't want to see _Doggy come Home _instead?" I ask Adam as we walked into the movie theatre.

"Positive Cara" he tells me, "Don't worry. You'll love _Why I Shouldn't Go for a Walk at Night_."

"Ok…" He bought the tickets and we walked towards the room where the movie is going to be shown.

"I heard people taking about how this movie was scary…" I mumble. Adam took my hand.

"You're not scared are you?" he asked sarcastically. I chuckle.

"Who me? Of course not." Well maybe a little bit, but I promised Adam that he could choose the movie this time and he's been dying to see this movie for weeks! I couldn't ruin his chance to see it. Once we got into the theatre room, we took a seat at the way top.

"I'll go buy us some snacks" Adam tells me hopping out of his seat, "Be right back." I wave goodbye as he leaves. I look down at my cell phone as I wait for the credits to start. I text Bree saying we have arrived at the movies. Suddenly I see someone staring at me from the corner of my eye. I look up and see Principle Perry staring at me. Why is she here? Does she have to ruin every day of my life? Can Adam and I ever get some alone time without someone bothering us?

"What are you doing here?" Perry asks me.

"Uh I'm watching a movie...what are you doing here?"

"Watching a movie." She looks around, "Where's your dim-witted boyfriend?" I roll my eyes.

"He's not a dim-whit! Adam's smart!"

"In your dreams princess wanna be. His grades show he's anything but smart!"

"Perry-" I stop. I didn't feel like arguing with her. I'm not going to let her ruin my date with Adam.

"I hope the movie scares you" she tells, "I just love seeing kids scared out of their minds. I especially love hearing their bloody screams!" She laughs.

"How did Mission Creek High School let you become a principal again?" She shrugged. "Whatever Perry. I'm not scared and I'm not going to scream, so I guess you'll just be disappointed after this movie."

"What about Adam?"

"He's not going to get scared!"

"If you say so. I'm going to go see if I can get some free popcorn!" She leaves. Good she's gone. Maybe see won't come back. Ten minutes pass and Adam comes back with a large popcorn and two slushies.

"Ready for this movie?" Adam asked.

"You bet!"

"I've been dying to see this for weeks! I can't wait!" I smile.

After the commercials go off, the movie begins. At first, the movie isn't that scary. There are a few jump scenes, but nothing that scary. Well nothing scary that is, until the main characters in the movie go on a walk at night. The rest of the movie was a complete nightmare! I think I screamed so loud at one point in the movie, that people watching another movie could hear me. After the movie, Adam and I walked out of the movies.

"Wasn't that the best movie ever?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah" I lie laughing a little. The movie in my opinion was actually REALLY scary, but I didn't want to tell Adam that. It would make him feel bad for actually liking the movie. He side hugged me.

"You weren't too scared were you Cara?"

"Me scared? No way Adam. Why would you say that?"

"Uh because you were screaming at the top of your lungs during the whole movie…"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"Not through the whole thing" I was starting to get upset and I think Adam caught on with my mood.

"How about we forget about your screaming and I'll just take you home?"

"Ok." Once we get into Adam's car, Adam turns on the heat. It was chilly and dark outside. I put my hands over the car heater to warm them up.

"Do you want me to turn up the heat a little more?" he asks me. I shake my head.

"Oh, no thanks Adam. I'm fine."

"Ok so we're good to go?"

"Good to go."

"Good." Adam drives out of the movies parking lot and we're on the road in a minute. Adam decided to go the back way home since the main road was filled with traffic.

"Can't we just wait in the traffic?" I ask, "I mean it won't take that long? I hate going on old roads that look like they're abandoned to get home."

"I get nervous driving in traffic Cara" he responds, "Sorry." As we drive the long way back home, Adam's car breaks down. And of course, I start to panic!

"OMG!" I cry, "OMG I'm FREAKIN OUT! WE'RE OUT HERE ALONE AND NOBODY KNOW S WE'RE OUT HERE!"

"Calm down Cara, its ok." Adam assures me, "I'll just call my dad to come pick us up." He picks up his phone and dials the number. "Hmmm, that's funny…."

"What's funny Adam?"

"My phone says there's no cellular network out here."

"WHAT? Let me check mine." I pull out my phone and try to dial home. "I have none either." I slam my phone down beside me. "Great. We're stranded here. All alone, soon the zombies are going to come and eat us!" I nervously look out my window. Adam puts a hand my shoulder.

"Cara, zombies aren't real."

"They looked real enough to me in that movie."

"Cara, that movie was sci fi horror. Zombies don't exist. You didn't get super scared from that movie did you?" I face him and give him a worried expression.

"Well….maybe a little." He smiled.

"Cara I told you if you didn't want to go see it, we didn't have to go."

"I know, but you really wanted to see it and I didn't want to ruin your chances of seeing it because of me. I'm just a big scardy-cat." I start crying. Adam wipes the tears of my cheeks.

"Cara, that's not true. You are the bravest person I know." He hands me a hanker chief and I blow my nose.

"Really?" I sniffle.

"Really. Don't worry about being scared of that movie. Everybody's scared of something. Even me."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing you." I blush.

"Awww…." I suddenly hear a noise outside of the car. I jump. "What was that?"

"What?" I hear the noise again.

"That!" Adam looks out of his car window.

"I don't see anything." We hear the noise again. "But I do hear something. Stay here. I'll go check outside." I grab his shirt sleeve.

"Adam no! What if it's a wild animal, or even worse….a zombie?!"

"Cara" he laughs, "There's no such thing as zombies. I'll be fine." I nod and let go of his sleeve. He gets out of the car and he starts to walk around the car. I hear the noise again and suddenly I hear Adam screech.

"ADAM!" I jump out of the car and run to him. When I see Adam he is smiling and looking down. I look down and see a little bunny snuggling next to him.

"I'm fine Cara" Adam tells me, "This little guy just scared me for a second."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm fine. See, there's nothing to be scared of." He walks over to me and hugs me.

"How are we going to get home?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can stay in the car until morning, and in the morning we'll walk to a nearby house to ask to use their phone."

"Ok." We get back into the car. Adam turns on the radio and for a couple of hours we sing along to our favorite songs. Eventually I rest my head on Adam's shoulder and fall asleep. Hours later, Mr. Davenport rescued us. I don't know how he found us, but he located us and we rode back home in his truck.

Before I go into my house, Adam told me, "See. I told you there was nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah. I guess you were right." I open the front door to my house. "See you later?"

"See you later." And with that I walk into my house, knowing that no matter what I was afraid of, Adam would be there to comfort me.

**How was that? I hope you liked it! The next one-shot will be based on ****Guest****'s idea. Review and see you next time!**


	7. Double Date

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Sorry for the wait. I was going to update this sooner, but I've been feeling really sick lately. So as you know this one-shot is based on ****Guest****'s idea. There is going to be Brase in this one-shot and let me make this clear…in this one-shot, Bree and Chase ARE NOT related. NOT RELATED. Ok, so I hope you all enjoy this!**

Adam's pov:

"Hey Leo" I say, "I got 4 tickets to the "Nutcracker" ballet tomorrow." Leo, Cara and I were sitting in the living room.

"How'd you get those?" Leo asked.

"He called in on a radio show and won them" Cara explained to him, "Surprisingly he was the 35th person to call in."

"Wow!"

"I know right? I guess I'm just good like that." I brag. Leo rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

"So do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"To the "Nutcracker" with us tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah I do…"

"Ok that's cool, it starts at…."

"But I can't. Janelle wants to go shopping tomorrow at the mall. Her mom's having a party and I need a tux."

"Doesn't your step-dad have a tux?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, but have you seen the man? He's tiny as can be!"

"Uh" I start, "You do notice you're tinier than Davenport right?" Leo glared at me.

"That's not the point! I just don't want to wear his tux. Have you seen the leopard fur that's imprinted on the inside of the tux?"

"Eww" Cara chuckled, "Why does he have…"

"Don't ask me." We all laughed.

"Hey!" we turned around to see Mr. Davenport in the kitchen, "I heard that! And just to let you know, my tux is very warm!" We chuckle as he heads upstairs.

"Sorry Adam" Leo continues, "I can't go." He stands up and heads upstairs, "Now let's hope I have enough luck to get Davenport to give me some money to buy a tux."

"Great." I say, "Now I have two tickets that are going to go to waste. " Cara rubs my back.

"I'm sure you'll find two people that can come with us." Chase comes walking through the door looking sad.

"Hey pipsqueak" I shout. He only waves and walks into the kitchen. Hmm, that's funny. Usually Chase would make some kind of mean comeback to me after I insulted him. Chase opened the fridge, grabbed a can of pop and sat down. He stared at the table.

"Adam" Cara whispered, "What's wrong with your brother?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Go talk to him."

"I'm sure he's fine Cara."

"You don't know that. Go talk to him." I sigh.

"Fine." I get up and walk over to my little brother. "Hey buddy." He doesn't look up from the table. "What's up?" He shrugs his shoulders, "Are you feeling ok?" I put a hand up to his forehead. No fever. He swats my hand away.

"Leave me alone" he mumbles.

"Ok." I walk back over to Cara. She glares at me. "What?"

"Go back over there" she loudly whispers, "There's clearly something wrong with him!"

"He told me to leave him alone."

"It doesn't matter! Go talk to him. I promise he'll eventually tell you what's wrong."

"Cara"

"Adam…."

"Ugh fine." I go back over to Chase again and sit down beside him.

"Hey again" I say to him, "What's wrong Chase?"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Chase. Is there something wrong?"

"Since when did you start to care about me?"

"Since I suspected that something is wrong with my little brother." He takes another sip of his pop. "Come on Chase. You might as well tell me." He looks up at me.

"Ok" he responds. There's silence for a long time. "He told me I was a nobody."

"What?"

"He said I would never get a girl, because I was the biggest nobody in the world." He looks back down at the table.

"Who said this to you?"

"Trent. And some of his friends too." I stand up in rage. Nobody insults my brother, except for me. Chase pulls me back down. "Don't go confront them. It won't make them take back what they said." He had a point.

"Hey" I say, "How about you come with Cara and me to the "Nutcracker" tomorrow night?" He shakes his head.

"So it can be awkward? It'll be you and Cara and then me. I'll be dateless and that's weird."

"Well we can get a date for you." He laughs sadly.

"Good luck with that. No girl at our school likes me."

"How about Bree?" Cara asks walking up to us. I guess she was eavesdropping into our conversation.

"Bree Henderson?" Chase replies, "The prettiest girl in school? No way! She would never want to go anywhere with me."

"She's my best friend" Cara tells him, "I'll ask her. I'm sure she'll be happy to go with us to the ballet. And she doesn't hate you."

"She doesn't?"

"No. She thinks you're a very nice guy."

"Really?" Cara nods.

"So how about it?" I ask Chase, "You wanna go?"

"I guess."

"Great." And with that, I gave Chase and Cara the last two tickets.

The next night, I drove Cara to the ballet and Chase drove Bree to the ballet. When Cara and I got there, we spotted Chase and Bree. Bree was talking to Chase about something. I could tell Chase was really nervous about talking to her, especially because she is a girl.

"Hey guys" I say walking over towards them.

"Hey" Chase responds, "Adam, this is Bree. Bree, this is Adam."

"Hi." We shake hands, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi" she replies, "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for inviting us to go with you guys to the ballet."

"No problem" I reply.

"Come on guys" Cara exclaims, "Let's find our seats, I don't wanna miss anything!" She grabs my arms and leads us to our seats. Well all sit down. These are pretty good seats, they're near the front. When the show started to begin, Bree started to shiver.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chase asks her.

"It's cold in here" She says.

"Here, have my jacket." He takes off his jacket and throws it over her.

"Oh thanks Chase" she says sweetly. After the ballet, Bree and Cara wanted to go get some ice cream.

"Hey there's an ice cream shop across the street" I tell them, "Let's go there."

"Yeah." Bree agreed, "Let's go." As we crossed the street, there was a puddle in the way of Bree's path."

"Allow me Bree" Chase said as he threw his jacket down over the puddle.

"Aww thanks Chase" she said as she walked on top of his jacket and into the ice cream shop. Aww what a gentleman my brother is. Inside the ice cream shop, we sit down and eat our ice cream. Chase and Bree sit at a different table across from us.

"You got chocolate ice cream too?" Chase asks Bree. She nods.

"I love chocolate ice cream!" she exclaims, "It's my favorite flavor."

"Mine too"

"It is?"

"Yeah." They continue to bicker on with things they like. Cara puts her head on my shoulder.

"Aww" she coos, "Aren't they a cute little couple?" I nod.

"Yup. They sure are" I answer. Chase looks over at me and waves hi. I wave back. He looked so happy, happier than he has looked in a long time. Bree and Chase then kiss. Once they break the kiss, Chase begins to blush. Chase then runs over to me.

"Guess what?" he says, "Bree actually likes me! For me!"

"See" I said, "I told you aren't a nobody."

"Yeah I guess I'm not. Thanks for inviting me. This is the best day ever!"

"Chase" I hear Bree say.

"Well I gotta go. See ya." He walks back over to his table and sits down.

"Don't you think we could be the best match makers ever?" Cara states.

"No" I tell her, "We ARE the best match makers ever." And with that, we kiss.

**So….how was it? I hope you liked it. REVIEW! I love hearing your thoughts on my stories. The next one-shot will be based on ****PrincessSparkleKitty****'s idea. Thank you guys for reading and have a nice day!**


	8. Christmas Party

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I've been sick and I haven't been well enough to update any of my stories. **

**Ok, so this one-shot is based off of ****PrincessSparkleKitty****'s idea. Hope you enjoy it!**

Adam's pov:

Cara and I were sitting in the kitchen at my house eating snacks. Cara told me that she was going out of town to visit her family during Christmas break.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I ask her.

"Only for a while" she tells me, "I'm going to visit some of my family in Indiana for Christmas."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"But that means I won't be able to see you until Christmas is over." I was very upset. I had a whole plan on what Cara and I were going to do over winter break. We were going to go shopping at the mall, take pictures in front of the Christmas tree at my house, make hot coco together, and sing carols and more!

"Well I'll be back the day after Christmas maybe if things go according to plan" she tells me, "We can hang out after that ok?" She cups her hand on my cheek.

"I guess…" I reply, "I'm just going to miss you." I hug her.

'I'm going to miss you too, but I'll be back sooner than you know it, ok?" I nod. She stands up from her seat and walks to the front door. "Goodbye Adam" she says quietly, "She you later. I'll call you when I get to Indiana." I nod.

"Have a Merry Christmas" I say. She nods and quietly closes the front door behind her. I sigh and put our dirty dishes in the sink. Well, there goes my Merry Christmas. This is the worst Christmas ever. Bree comes sprinting down the stairs.

"Did you kiss her under the mistletoe yet Adam?" She asked me eagerly, "Did you tell her that you made her a…." She stopped talking after she saw my sad expression. "Adam what's wrong?" she rubs my back, "You guys didn't break up did you?" I shake my head.

"No" I mumble.

"Then what happened?"

"She has to visit family in Indiana during Christmas break. I can't spend any time with her. I had so many things planned. It's not fair."

"Oh Adam I'm sorry. I know it's going to be hard to enjoy Christmas without her. I mean it's your first Christmas with her right?" I nod again. An idea popped into my head. I face Bree.

"Can't you just super speed me down to Indiana so I could see Cara?" Bree shakes her head and laughs.

"Uh no way…Adam you just can't go and bombard on her time with family."

"I know Bree, but it's just not fair." Bree puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I remember when Owen left town to visit family during Thanksgiving. It was hard for me too, but I was patient and he was home before I knew it. So just be patient ok?"

"Ok Bree" I answer, "Thanks."

"You're welcome" She walks over to the front door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shopping for presents." She leaves.

"Bye" I whisper. I head down into the lab. Maybe if I toss Chase around, it will make me feel better.

"Hey Chase" I scream as I get out of the elevator, "Time for bionic brother toss!" I enter the lab and all I see there is Leo. His back is facing me and he's painting on a piece of paper. "What are you doing Leo?" He jumps a little and turns around startled.

"Oh" he cried out, "It's only you Adam. I thought you were Big D for a second. He would kill me if he found out that I was painting down here in the lab." I laugh.

"Don't worry I won't tell him about it. Where's Chase?"

"He went shopping with my mom." I look down at the paper he was drawing on. It looked like a picture of him and Janelle holding hands and smiling. It's probably a card he's making for her for Christmas.

I start to get sad again. Janelle will be here for Christmas with Leo, but Cara won't be here for Christmas with me. Some luck I have.

"What are you painting?" I ask Leo, already knowing the answer to my question. He holds up the paper from the table.

"Oh it's just a little card I'm making for Janelle" he explains, "She loves art and I want to show her that I'm a very good artist."

"For being Leo you are a good artist." He frowns.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you go bother your girlfriend?" I sigh.

"She's going out of town this Christmas…" I explain, "She won't be home until after Christmas."

"Oh I'm sorry….hey!"

"Hey what?"

"Why don't you throw Cara a late Christmas party when she gets back? It'll make you and Cara feel a whole lot better." I look up at him.

"You really think so?" Leo nods.

"Sure, why not? I'll help you plan! And I'm sure everyone else will chip in to help too!" I shake Leo's hand.

"Wow thanks" I say, "Leo where do you come up with these ideas?" He grins.

"Well you know…" he responds.

The night of Christmas after we had opened up all of our Christmas parents, we started putting up decorations and other things too. Tasha made some more Christmas cookies, Bree cleaned all the wrapping paper off the floor, Mr. Davenport and Leo started testing out Davenport's new invention, "The floating Davenport lights" and Chase and I finished putting together a charm bracelet for Cara.

After we were all done, we sat by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate.

"Tasha why are there no marshmallows in the hot coco?" Chase asked.

"Oh sorry honey" she answers, "I forgot to buy some at the store."

"Don't worry" Bree replied, "I'll go get some from the store real quick!"

"Bree-" Before Tasha could finish her sentence, she was gone. Seconds later Bree can back with nothing. "Bree the store's closed on Christmas…"

"Oh" she said looking over at Leo, Chase, Davenport and I who were laughing hysterically, "STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" She slumped back on the couch. The door bell soon rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Davenport asked.

"Hopefully not Perry" Leo moaned, "Remember the last time she came over for Christmas?"

"Ugh don't remind me" Tasha warned. Mr. Davenport went to answer the door and in came…..CARA?!

"Cara" I shouted as I ran over to her and squeezed her into a tight hug while swinging her off her feet.

"Haha hey Adam" she replied, "Now can you put me down now? I can't breathe." I immediately put her down.

"Sorry."

"It's ok." She turned to my family, "Hi Adam's family." They waved. She looked around at all of the decorations.

"I love the decorations" she complements, "They're beautiful.." She pauses once she sees the 'Merry Christmas Cara' Banner.

"You like it?" She turns to me.

"I love it! You made all of these decorations just for me?" I nod.

"I thought you would be back tomorrow so I was going to throw a late Christmas party just to spend time with you." She blushes. "And this is for you." I hand her the bracelet I made for her. She starts to cry. "What's wrong Cara?" She shakes her head.

"Nothing" she replies, "Except for the fact that I forgot all about giving you a present." She starts sobbing and I pull her into a hug and comfort her.

"You didn't forget my present" I tell her, "You already gave me my present." She sniffles.

"What did I give you?" she coughs out.

"Happiness and joy." She chuckles.

"Adam that's not-"

"Of course it is. It's a gift to me. Seeing you made my whole day a whole lot better."

"Really?"

"Really." We kiss. Tasha awed and pulled out a camera and took a picture of us. For once, I actually didn't care that she was taking pictures. All I was focused on was Cara and all Cara was focused on was me. I'm happy that we got to spend some time together during Christmas day. Our time spent together made it the best Christmas ever.

**How was that? Hope you liked it! Next one-shot will be based on LrLover33's idea. Make sure you guys check out my one-shot "Fear of the Wheel" I published a week ago if you haven't already. Plus, I NEED YOU TO GO VOTE FOR WHICH CHRISTMAS STORY I SHOULD PUBLISH! You can vote by going to my profile page! The poll's closing Friday, so make sure you vote before it's too late. **

**Besides that, thanks for reading, review as always and See you later!**


End file.
